


Broken Bottles

by TinkerMel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is taking it hard after losing Pietro but Wanda is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bottles

It wasn't supposed to go down like that. He was ready to give his life to save a civilian. After all it was in the job description. Why did the kid have to push him out of the way. Pietro's last words still ring in his ears. A cocky little shit til the very end.

Clint throws his empty beer bottle at the wall and reaches for another. He almost doesn't hear his bedroom door open.

"Clint?" A worried voice pipes up.

"I'm fine, just wanna be left alone, so if you don't mind leaving again. That would be great."

Wanda shuts the door behind her and takes in the scene before her. The curtains shut out all the sun from outside. Every light bulb lays shattered against the far wall. Beer bottles cover the floor. His uniform is crumpled into a ball on the bed. Clint is sat on the floor his back against his wardrobe. She didn't realize how hard the death of her brother was on the archer.

"I'm not leaving you to mope about in your room. You only lost a team mate. I should be the one breaking down. I lost part of my heart. I'm never going to see my brother again. So why don't you just grow the fuck up."

Clint looks up at Wanda and chuckles under his breath.

"Just a team mate. Huh."

"You barely knew him. Why are you so torn up about it?"

Clint pats the floor boards next to him. Wanda reluctantly sits next to him.

"Are you sitting comfortably? Then I shall begin"

Wanda just looks at him confused.

"It a . . . never mind. Look yes he was a team mate and yes my pain can never beat what you must be feeling right now but." He takes a deep breath in. "He did mean something to me. You are right I did barely know him but in the time I did have with him. He kinda . . urm . . he. Shit!" Clint scrubs his hands over his face. "I don't know how to explain this." He drinks form his bottle. "You know what why don't you just take a look in my mind."

****

Clint and Pietro were laid in bed exchanging lazy kisses.

****

"Oh. I didn't know you two felt that way about each other."

"Yeah, I know it was sudden for both of us but something just seemed to click. So yeah now you know." Clint leaned over and grabbed two new beers and handed one to Wanda.   
She accepted it with a nod.

"I'm glad he had someone like you in his final days."

"Yeah well it shouldn't have been his final days. He had his whole life ahead of him. He just had to be a smart ass and pull a stupid stunt. He didn't have to stop in firing range. I thought he was meant to be fast. Why didn't he get out of the way?" Clint wipes away the silent tears that he wasn't aware he was letting out.

"I could tell you about him if you want."

"You don't have to."

"Oh but I want to. I have some great embarrassing stories from when I was 3."

"I'd like that."

*

The hours drifted by slowly. It turned out that Wanda had quite a few embarrassing stories from her childhood and some from there time under the 'care' of Strucker. Both of them grew slowly more tired as she talked into the early hours of the morning. It didn't take too long before they had both drifted off. Clint's head had fallen to his chest and Wanda had laid hers on his lap.

The bottles all seemed to roll to one side from the gust of wind that just rolled through the bedroom. A soft laugh could be heard from the tall stranger that now stood over the two sleeping forms. He moves over to pick up Clint's uniform, he lifted it to his nose and inhaled the scent that he had missed dearly. He folded it up and placed it in the drawer. He then moved back to the bed and took the duvet off and draped it over the archer and his sister. Moving back he smiled at the sleeping pair, then looked down to the shining bracelet on his wrist. This was what was keeping the one's he cared about safe. Sure taking it off would enable her to find him easily but that would also bring her into the mess he is in. He couldn't do that to her. To him. Taking one last look back at the two of them. He made his way to the door.

"Take good care of her."

The bottles roll back into place. Clint sat bolt right up.

"Pietro?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't make you too sad and I hope you enjoyed the fic


End file.
